Harry's Sister
by WhimsicalBreeze3897
Summary: Harry finds his long lost twin sister at Hogwarts. there's action adventure, suspense and a whole lot more coming your way. Read to find out more. This story is on Hiatus for now, it really sucks. I will be re doing it.
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own HP. I can not stand up to the almighty

J. K. Rowling

Grandma's House

It was 8:00 am on a Saturday at Hanna Potter's grandma's house. She was a 3 year old Witch. Literally, her mom and dad were the famous James and Lily Potter. Her twin brother was Harry Potter.

She was downstairs in the basement getting her Easter Basket when she heard a loud crash. She ran and hid behind their old couch they were saving for when they redo the living room to match it. She heard a man say, "Give me the girl!"(A/N: The man is Voldemort) Her grandma said, "Over my dead body!" Voldemort said, "My pleasure…. Avada Kedavra!" as he screamed this evil curse, a green light flashed up stairs and a horrible blood curdling scream was let out from her grandma. As soon as she heard the man leave she ran up stairs to find her beloved grandma lying on the floor dead. At this sight she fainted.

Dumbledore arrived with Professor McGonagall to take her to the same place Harry had to go but Dumbledore realized her grandma's will said she has to go to an orphan age not aunt Petunia's.

(A/N: James and Lily gave her to her grandma because they knew Harry could take on Voldemort but Hanna couldn't. Her Grandma wanted her to go to an all boys orphanageso she could be just as strong as Harry.)

Dumbledore arrived with Professor McGonagall at Mr. Tyler's Orphanage For Lost Boys.


	2. The train

I don't own J.K.R. owns. I'm dedicating this chapter to my family friend Tyler

The train

I Hanna Potter said goodbye to Mr. Tyler and rushed onto the train. There were only two compartments with a seat for me. The first one had a blond boy in it. I opened it and he said "hello beautiful what's your name." I said "Hanna Potter." Then he punched me square in the eye. _Rude boy. He's so on my list._ I thought. Then I cautiously open the other one and there was a red head boy and a boy with black hair. I said "H-H-Hello. M-M-May I sit with you?"

The black haired boy said "Sure. What's your name? I'm Harry Potter." I gasped he looked at me.

"Yeah I get that a lot. Just because I defeated you-know-who."

"I know what?"

"The dark wizard? He killed my parents. Voldemort."

"Oh. I know him! Mr. Tyler at the orphanage told me he killed my parents."

"You're an orphan!"

"Yes. Oh I forgot! My name is Hannah Potter. And yours!" I said as I looked at the red head boy.

"Er...Ron Weasley."

"We've arrived."

And we got off the train.


	3. Hanna and Ron

Disclaimer I don't own any thing except a purple hair clip

Disclaimer I don't own any thing except a purple hair clip. But I'm NOT a HOBO.

Hanna and Ron.

Hanna potter went to the common room to find Ron writing a note by the fire. I sat down next to him and smiled sweetly and poked him in the shoulder. He jumped and lightly yelled, "HANNA-DON'T DO THAT!!"

"DON'T DO THAT!"

We laughed and I got that two little cartoon characters on my shoulders and in my case are Cosmo and Wanda.

Wanda said "Oooo he's cute!"

Cosmo said "Hanna's got a boy friend! Hanna's got a boy friend!"

I just shook them off.

I stared into his eyes and then I said "Staring contest."

"You're on."

"So what's that note say? Is it a love note?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure it's for you. But, you're going to have to blink sometime." Then I blinked.

"Let me see that." I took the note and read it aloud.

"_Dear Hanna,_

_I liked your politeness on the train. It seemed really sweet. You should stay away from Draco Malfoy. If he comes near you again tell me and I'll kick his arse._

_Another thing meet me in the common room at seven. I need to ask you something._

_ Ron"_

"Can we talk now?"

"Sure! Go ahead speak your mind."

"Hanna do you want to maybe go out with me maybe. If you don't fell free to smack me in the face and call me a-

He stopped. He had to stop. He didn't plan on it but Hanna put a finger on his mouth and said "Sure." Then she gave him a small peck on the cheek skipped to the dormitories to go do her homework.


	4. Hermione

Disclaimer In all the stuff I include in this story I own none of it except for the dude at the orphanage Mr

Disclaimer In all the stuff I include in this story I own none of it except for the dude at the orphanage Mr. Tyler and the orphanage witch I dedicate to a boy named Tyler I know.

Hanna's POV

In her dorm she thinks over what just happened. The bed next to her just moved. She looks at it to find a bushy haired girl sitting and reading. Even though it was her second week in Hogwarts she realizes she never introduced her self. So she did.

"Hello, my name is Hanna Potter. What's yours?"

"Hermione Granger and, did you just say your name was Hanna _Potter?_ Is he your brother?"

"No, at least I don't think so. You see, I'm an orphan so I don't know who my family is or if they are alive. I sat with him and Ron Weasley and he did not know who I was, but he said that Lord Voldemort killed his parents and he did so with mine."

"Wow. You met Harry Potter. But who is Ron Weasley?"

"Oh, my newly acquired boyfriend."

"That's nice. Well I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Good night."


End file.
